


The Tribal Tradition

by ThatBoringGuy



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBoringGuy/pseuds/ThatBoringGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mating ritual is taking place soon and Stan still needs to find a mate, or rather he needs to build the courage to ask his best friend to be his mate. When the top alpha chooses Kyle, Stan has to decide whether to fight for him or sit back and do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winning a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> By 'tribe' I mean more like a medieval village. I wrote this one as it came to my head so it might not be my best work.

“I hate this whole thing.”

Stan Marsh looked to his best friend, “Why?”

“My ma’s basically taking me speed-dating every Friday,” Kyle Broflovski frowned, “I hate that as a part of the ritual I have to get pregnant and be bonded to some asshole forever. She’s basically made me try and fall in love with every alpha in the village.”

“She hasn’t talked to me,” Stan frowned.

“She thinks you’re a bad influence.”

Stan chuckled but it was hollow.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to mate with me?”

Stan shook his head, “Of course not.”

Stan actually did want to mate with Kyle and not just because Kyle was an omega, at the same time, he didn’t want to risk their friendship that they had worked so hard to build. Kyle turned his head to look up at Stan.

“I’m scared,” Kyle admitted.

“Why?”

Kyle blushed and looked sheepish, “Apparently the knot hurts.”

Stan nodded in understanding, “I get it.”

Kyle sighed, “Have you found a mate yet?”

Stan shook his head, “I’m not really attracted to anyone.”

Another lie, Stan was attracted to Kyle.

“You have to find someone,” Kyle frowned, “If you don’t you’ll get banished.”

“That’s so stupid.”

Kyle nodded, “The reason they give is that you broke tradition.”

“The top alpha is choosing his mate tomorrow,” Stan said.

“Maybe I can be chosen and stop being peasant,” Kyle replied.

“You’d really do it to stop being a peasant and nothing more?”

Kyle sighed, “Well if don’t like most of the other alphas what else should I do?”

Stan shrugged, “You have a point.”

Kyle nodded, “I don’t want to be that shallow but I don’t think I have a choice.”

“I get what you mean.”

Kyle sighed and they sat in silence looking out over Stark’s Pond.

“Wanna come back to my place?” Stan asked to break the tension.

Kyle grinned, “Yeah, okay.”

* * *

 

The carriage was pulled into the town square and every eligible omega was made to stand in a line. The top alpha would choose his/her omega and pick them up in a week to prepare for the ritual.

Stan stood in the crowd with one of his friends, Kenneth McCormick. Kenny was a beta and he already had his mate for the ritual.

“What will you do if Kyle gets chosen?” Kenny asked.

“What do you mean?” Stan retorted.

“Kyle might be dense as fuck but I’m not,” Kenny smirked, “I know that you like him.”

Stan’s shoulders slouched as he cast his eyes to the omega nervously playing with the earflap of his ushanka, “If he gets chosen I’ll choose someone else.”

“And will you be happy with that?”

Stan shook his head, “I’m not risking our friendship.”

“You only get one chance to choose who to spend your life with Stan,” Kenny was very serious, “So ask who you want to be with, don’t let anything get in the way of that.”

Stan seemed to consider his words when the crowd fell silent and the carriage opened, the alpha was a male who was pretty fat and had brown hair. All of the omegas made themselves look their best apart from Kyle, who looked disinterested.

“I already hate that guy,” Stan huffed.

“That’s Eric Cartman,” Kenny said, “He’s supposedly abusive towards everyone, even the High Cheiftess.”

Cartman lifted his hand pointed up before lowering his arm to point at one of the omegas. Stan’s heart dropped.

He pointed at Kyle.

Kyle continued to look disinterested and he just shrugged.

Kenny looked over to Stan, “I’m so sorry dude.”

Stan let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “I’m fine.”

* * *

 

“Do you really want to mate with that guy?” Stan asked.

Kyle shrugged, “He’s an ugly fucker, but at least I can get my family out of the poverty people who aren’t important live in.”

Stan could understand what Kyle meant, their families had the same social standing and lived in the same poverty.

“You don’t like him,” Stan said after a while.

“How could you tell?”

“You’re releasing pheromones.”

Kyle nodded, “You got me there.”

Stan picked up a stone and threw it into the lake, “Why did you go to the square if you don’t like him?”

“All omegas who don’t have a mate have to, it’s not like I could say no to anyone who wanted me anyway.”

If an alpha chose an omega to mate with, the omega had no choice but to go through with it.

“Why don’t you just choose an omega?” Kyle asked, “They can’t say no.”

“I don’t like abusing any power I get for being an alpha,” Stan explained, “It’s unfair.”

“I wish more alphas were like that,” Kyle sighed, “My only purpose to be pumped full of kids.”

“You’re more than that.”

“I’ve heard that it’s possible to have litters of eight,” Kyle cringed, “My poor ass.”

“What’s it like to be in heat?” Stan asked, “You’ve mentioned it before but I don’t go into them.”

“It hurts,” Kyle huffed, “It gives me such a craving for alpha dick that I feel empty and it carries on for a week. We get given some kind of drink that makes us go into heat for the ritual.”

“Why?”

“You can only have sex if the omega’s in heat.”

Stan frowned, “Oh.”

* * *

 

“Mom,” Stan said as he walked into the kitchen when she was making dinner, “Can ask you something?”

“Of course Stanley,” Sharon replied, “What’s wrong?”

“What should I do if the person I want to mate with has been claimed?”

Sharon turned around, “I guess you should go for someone else.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“You could challenge the other alpha for them.”

Stan nodded. “How do I do that?”

“When the two of them are together you need to tell them that you wish to challenge the alpha.”

* * *

 

Cartman’s carriage was pulled into the square again.

“You gonna do it?” Kenny asked as Kyle was lead towards the carriage.

Stan shook his head.

“Cartman’s abusive, are going to let your best friend go with that?”

Stan’s hands bunched into fists and he dropped his head to the floor.

“Are you going to lose your only chance to be happy and to make him happy?”

Stan raised his head to look through the crowd and he began to push to the front, Kenny smiled and followed behind him. Stan burst through the front of the crowd and fell on his face, causing the whole crowd to put their eyes on him.

“I challenge you Cartman!”

Cartman laughed loudly, “You challenge me? Well then, I accept this challenge!”

Kyle pulled Stan to the side, “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Doing what I should have done a while ago,” Stan replied as he turned back to Cartman.

“There’s a reason I’m the top alpha,” Cartman smirked.

Stan cracked his knuckles, “Well then your spot is going to be taken.”

Cartman lunged at Stan, but his obvious weight held him down and he was slow, enabling Stan to perfectly time a punch to the face before kneeing him in the stomach. Cartman doubled over and Stan kneed him again, this time in the face.

Cartman snarled and threw his fists at Stan’s chest, winding him and finishing with a blow to the face. Stan held a hand to his eye and felt a cut in his eyebrow, he looked at his hand and saw blood. He closed the fist and lashed out, shattering Cartman’s nose and sweeping his legs. As soon as Cartman was on the floor he bent down and hit him again.

And again.

And again.

“Stop!” Cartman wheezed, “I concede.”

Kenny whooped from the crowd, “Nice one Stan!”

Stan pushed back out through the crowd and Kyle followed him.

* * *

 

“Stan!” Kyle shouted angrily when they were at Stark’s Pond, away from everyone else, “Why did you do that? I could actually do something to help my family!”

“Cartman’s abusive,” Stan replied.

“So? I’d deal with that to help my family, I could have given your family money!”

Stan turned to face Kyle, he couldn’t tell him the real reason.

“I know that’s not the only reason,” Kyle growled, “You forget how much I know you.”

“If you want someone else to take you then I won’t even fight,” Stan replied, “I just didn’t want you to be subjected to abuse.”

Kyle’s green eyes softened, “I appreciate that, but Stan, I have to live with you for a week until the ritual unless someone else takes me, I know you’re hiding something. I’m your best friend, do you not trust me?”

Stan took a deep breath, Kyle had gone for the jugular.

“I love you,” He whispered.

Kyle’s eyes widened as Stan turned and ran.


	2. Answers

Kyle was dumbfounded by Stan’s statement and stayed rooted to the spot as the alpha proceeded to run off and away. Kyle turned on the spot and decided to find out more before going to search for Stan.

To do that, he needed to find Kenny.

Kyle ran to Kenny’s hut. Whilst he and Stan were pretty poor, but had enough money to get by, Kenny’s family were the poorest in the village. Their hut was run down and falling apart, so much so that the door fell when Kyle went to knock on the door.

Kenny stuck his head out from another room, “Kyle? What are you doing here?”

“Stan told me something,” Kyle frowned, “Then he ran off.”

Kenny dragged Kyle into the hut and to his room by the arm, “Why did he run off? What did he tell you?”

“He told me that he loves me.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t have a chance to reply.”

Kenny looked thoughtful, “He probably thinks you hate him.”

“Why would I hate him?”

“You could think he’s disgusting.”

“I don’t.”

“You could be pissed off with him for taking you out of money.”

“I was but I’m not anymore.”

Kenny shook his head as he took a seat on his bed, “He was only protecting you.”

“He said that if I want to leave him, he’ll let me without a fight.”

“Are you going to?”

Kyle sighed, “He’s the only mate I’ll get who actually cares about me.”

“How do you feel about him?”

Kyle was silent as he sat next to Kenny.

“He thinks the world of you, you’re the only one who didn’t notice, you dense fuck.”

“I’ve always thought of him as more than a friend,” Kyle explained, “But probably not to the level that he does with me.”

“It’s something,” Kenny said, “Stan _will_ take that. Who knows, maybe you’ll start to feel something more.”

Kyle shrugged, “Maybe.”

“The important question here is do you want to stay with him? Do you want to carry Stan spawn?”

Kyle hunched his shoulders nervously, “He’ll be the easiest person to be with.”

“Don’t think of justification,” Kenny said sternly, “Yes or no, would you be happy with Stan if you had to spend your whole life with him?”

It took a while, but Kyle let the all-important word fall from his lips.

“Yes.”

Kenny slapped his back, “Then what are you waiting for? Go get ‘em!”

Kyle stood and left, running to Stan’s house and pounding on the door.

“Oh Kyle,” Sharon smiled when she answered the door, “We saw what happened in the square today.”

“Yeah,” Kyle said hurriedly, “Is Stan home?”

“No,” Sharon furrowed her brows, “I thought he was with you, dinner’s nearly ready. I take it you’ll be joining us.”

Kyle was about to mention that his mother expected him home for dinner on Sundays but he remembered that he would be living with his mate for a week until the day of the bonding ritual, when they would move into their own ready-made hut for the ritual to take place and for the rest of their lives. His mother probably wasn’t expecting him home, “Yeah.”

“When Stanley’s upset he usually goes for walks in the woods.”

“Thanks Mrs. Marsh!” Kyle hollered over his shoulder as he ran to the woods.

* * *

 

It was getting dark and Kyle was relying on his sense of smell to pick out Stan’s scent as he walked, as soon as he picked out a tiny trace of Stan’s scent he followed it as it got stronger until he saw the teen in question.

Stan was crying, thinking out loud about how he fucked everything up and lost his chance. Kyle noticed his nostrils twitch as Kyle walked closer.

“Kyle?” Stan turned to look over his shoulder.

“Why’d you run off?” Kyle asked gently.

“Because you don’t love me the way I love you.”

“You’ll have our whole lives to make me feel that way.”

Stan turned to look at him in shock, “What?”

“I said, you’ll have the rest of our lives to make me feel that way,” Kyle was smiling at Stan.

Stan stood quickly and ran to Kyle, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“Jesus Christ Stan,” Kyle laughed, “I’m having trouble breathing.”

Stan loosened his hold and smiled at him, “Why are you staying with me?”

“Because you actually care, you can’t put a price on that.”

Stan shuffled nervously, “Can I kiss you?”

Kyle chuckled, “Why not?”

Stan pressed his lips to Kyle’s chastely, Stan didn’t want to rush Kyle into anything, but Kyle deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into Stan’s mouth. When they parted Stan could stop his euphoria from showing on his face.

“You were the one who started the tongue stuff,” Stan smiled.

“Well I need to get used to it,” Kyle replied, “I think I need you to help me.”

Stan just nodded giddily.

They stood in quiet, listening to the sounds of the woods.

“We should get back,” Kyle said, “Your mom said dinner’s nearly ready.”

They began to walk through the quickly darkening woods, Stan wrapped his arm over Kyle’s shoulder, now beginning to feel protective.

“Umm… Kyle?” Stan asked nervously, “Can I ask you a weird question?”

Kyle nodded, “Yeah.”

“How do you give birth, your dickhole isn’t big enough.”

Kyle laughed before answering, “There’s a path to my womb in my ass, my semen doesn’t have any sperm.”

Stan nodded, the darkest of blushes on his face, “Won’t you get shit all over the baby when you give birth?”

“No, that part of my ass is blocked off during labour.”

Stan just nodded again.

“Did you listen during those classes?”

Stan shook his head.

Kyle chuckled, “I’ll give you a crash course tonight.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t realise you were talking about Kyle,” Sharon said as they were sat down for dinner, “You asked me about fighting for a mate.”

Stan looked to his plate sheepishly as Kyle turned to look at him.

“Why did you go for Kyle?” Randy asked.

“I think it’d be more fun,” Stan said sheepishly, “We’re best friends, so we won’t have to go through the getting to know each other part of it all.”

“The top alpha’s supposed to be abusive and incredibly possessive,” Kyle added, “If I went with him, Stan wouldn’t ever see me and I’d be permanently covered in bruises.”

“I wasn’t going to let that happen to him,” Stan said.

Sharon nodded, “Does Kyle want to stay with you?”

Kyle nodded back, “Stan’s probably the best match I could hope for.”

Randy seemed to accept this, and resumed eating. Sharon didn’t ask anymore.

* * *

 

“When are you supposed to drink that?” Stan asked as he carried more of their things into their new hut. Kyle was staring at a red concoction that was supposed to send him into heat. Heats were frequent anyway, but his wasn’t taking place in time for the ritual.

“Half-six,” Kyle answered, “It takes a half-hour to take effect, meaning that I go into heat at seven like the ritual states. As long as we’ve bonded before midnight it doesn’t matter after that.”

“A week of sex for us after you drink that,” Stan smirked, “I’m really excited.”

Kyle looked at him nervously, “Promise you’ll be gentle?”

Stan nodded and scooped him into his arms, “Of course I will.”

Kyle and Stan were sitting on the couch playing a board game when Kyle felt a sudden emptiness and rushed to the bathroom, as soon as he locked the door he felt the first glob of lube leak from his backside and into his pants.

Stan knocked on the door, “Dude, I can smell it.”

“I know,” Kyle’s voice trembled.

“If you’re ready we can consummate the bond,” Stan voice was gentle, not forcing Kyle into it straight away.

Kyle took a deep breath, “Wait in the bedroom, I’ll be there in a sec.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lemon.


	3. Ritual

Stan could see how nervous Kyle was when he walked into the dim room, his overall posture was tense and he was biting his lip. Kyle went over to the bed, where Stan was sitting. Stan gently took hold of his wrists and pulled him close, into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, he took a deep breath and inhaled Kyle’s scent, which was now incredibly strong due to the heat.

“You smell so good,” Stan whispered, nuzzling Kyle to get more of his scent, making his dick hard and his pupils fatten.

“You too,” Kyle replied nervously.

“Strip,” Stan instructed, it was in an omega’s nature to be submissive to an alpha (if the omega wasn’t Kyle) and that was accentuated during heat, in that the omega would do anything if they were willing to mate with the alpha just so they got fucked.

Kyle stripped quickly for Stan, not caring if he wanted a show or not. Stan pulled him close again, seeing how hard Kyle was and how wet he was as well.

“I’m fucking soaked,” Kyle whined as Stan felt his arse, pushing himself back in the hope of getting some relief.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Stan replied as he pulled him into another kiss.

“It hurts so much,” Kyle groaned when they pulled apart, “I need you so bad.”

“Take my clothes off for me and I’ll give you what you need,” Stan growled into his ear, “I know how much you want me.”

Kyle made sure to undress his mate quickly so that he could get relief, leaving his underpants for last. He moaned upon seeing Stan’s dick, large and with the knot at the base, ready to trap Kyle as it filled him with cum and forged a biological bond that could never be broken.

When it was revealed, Kyle nuzzled it and took deep breaths, drinking in the scent and making more globs of lube fall from his arse.

“On the bed,” Stan ordered and Kyle moaned he obeyed, shoving his face in the pillow and his backside in the air. Stan grabbed his hips and turned him over onto his back, “I want to see your face when you’ve been filled.”

“Please,” Seeing the normally independent Kyle beg made Stan even harder.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Stan whispered, his voice filled with concern, “I might get rough because of my instincts, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kyle nodded and wrapped his legs around Stan’s waist as his arms linked around his neck. Stan kissed him gently and then began pushing in, keeping his composure and remaining gentle as his balls pressed against Kyle’s needy hole. Kyle whimpered as an immense wave of satisfaction and relief washed over him, he was struck dumb by the feeling of pleasure he started getting when Stan began to move. He moaned into Stan’s ear and it seemed to spur him on as he quickened the pace of his thrusts slightly.

“I take whatever you have,” Kyle whispered.

“You want me to fuck you so hard that you feel it for a week?” Stan smirked huskily.

“Please,” Kyle seemed close to sobbing as he nuzzled Stan’s neck, feeling reassured by it, “I need you to fuck me so hard and trap me on your knot when you fill me.”

Stan chuckled as he increased his pace again, pulling his whole length out and slamming it back in, making Kyle moan with each thrust. Kyle removed an arm from around Stan’s neck and wrapped it around his own neglected, dripping cock and stroking it.

“Can you feel how close I am?” Stan growled, a show of dominance, “Can you feel my knot getting bigger?”

Kyle nodded, unable to say anything other than his mate’s name. Stan’s knot was getting larger and whilst he fucked him as hard, his thrusts were getting shallower.

Kyle groaned loudly as he came, splattering Stan’s chest in the warm substance and clenching around his cock. Stan moaned for the first time as he pumped Kyle full of his own cum, having been growling and grunting during the sex. Kyle moaned upon feeling Stan’s knot inflate in a mixture of relief and pain.

They kissed each fervently as they tried to stay as still as possible. Stan shifted slightly and Kyle winced.

“Are you okay?” Stan’s eyes were filled with concern, “Does my knot hurt?”

“A little bit,” Kyle admitted, “It’s big.”

“You’ll have to get used to it,” Stan nuzzled his neck, “Whenever you’re in heat I’m going to satisfy you as many time’s as it’s needed.”

Kyle groaned a little bit at the prospect, not out of nervousness, but out of delight.

“It’s going down now,” Stan informed.

Kyle eyelids were starting to droop and his arms had fallen to his sides. Omega’s typically slept after they were bonded with an alpha, allowing for biological changes to take place. While there were changes to the alpha, they stayed awake to protect the omega and satisfy them when they woke up.

Stan had stayed with Kyle for a while, but he eventually got up to make dinner, when he brought it up, Kyle was still sleeping. He wrapped it in tin foil so it could retain its warmth and got back into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Stan was highly alert, he knew he’d stay awake but he had no idea he’d feel this protective. He kissed Kyle behind his ear and nuzzled his neck, now all it would take it someone to smell their joined scents on either of them to tell that they bonded and the thought couldn’t delight him more.

* * *

 

Every alpha was allocated a job for after the week they the bonding took place and the omega was in heat. Stan was working for a local farmer who knew how to work him hard and he returned home often exhausted, Kyle would look after him when he got home, making it so that he didn’t have to lift a finger. Stan wanted to work hard enough to earn him a promotion, looking after animals was far less taxing than looking after vast fields of crops. He would then be less exhausted when he got home, that meant a lot, especially now that Kyle was pregnant with a litter of four.

“I’m home!” He called as he got home, he was later than usual and he could smell Kyle making dinner.

He walked through to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist from behind, resting his palms against Kyle’s slightly swelled stomach, it had been two months since they bonded and although he was ecstatic about having kids, what had meant the most was that Kyle had grown to love him the same way he loved Kyle.

In terms of money, they were okay, still in the peasant zone of wealth but definitely in the upper end of it. Anything used to look after kids was free, so the only thing they would use was time. Kyle stayed at home anyway, one of the drawbacks of being an omega and he said that it got boring consistently. Kyle’s heats were more frequent, and it was law in their village that employers must give alphas time off to satisfy their omegas even if they weren’t pregnant. The frequent heats were good for the babies, as alpha sperm helped them grow.

Kyle leaned over slightly and tilted his head up for a kiss, which Stan happily supplied. Stan nuzzled Kyle’s neck, watching over his shoulder at what he was making for dinner. Due to his descent, Kyle was obviously better at cooking Jewish dishes, hence why he was making Kneidlach (or Matzah Ball Soup). Not that Stan minded, he liked Kyle’s cooking.

“I can’t wait until they’re here,” Stan smiled.

“They’ll probably destroy my ass,” Kyle grinned back.

“Won’t it be worth it though?” Stan laughed, earning him a playful swat from his mate.

They didn’t eat at the kitchen table, Kyle just poured the soup into a large bowl and sat in Stan’s lap on the couch with the bowl in his own. Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle as he dug a spoon into the bowl.

“I love you,” Stan said.

Kyle smiled as he replied and pecked Stan’s lips, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next there will be an epilogue that shows them a few years down the line.


	4. Afterwards

“How have things been with you and Kyle?” Kenny asked.

Stan smiled, “Great, we’re happy.”

“How are the kids?”

“Andrew’s been unwell, he’s better now.”

It had been four years since they bonded and whilst Kyle had given birth to a litter of four boys then, they hadn’t had anymore since, although Kyle was carrying four more.

“How’s Kyle been?”

“He gets tired really easily, but he is eight months along.”

“I’ll stop by later.”

Kenny drove the delivery cart for the farm Stan still worked for, he still looked after the animals but it wasn’t very taxing. He didn’t fall asleep basically as soon as he got home anymore. Kenny shook the reins to get the horses moving and Stan returned to the animals, whistling cheerily to himself.

* * *

 

Stan opened the door to the same hut he’d lived in for four years and smiled at the boy sitting right in front of the doorway. Max looked the most like Kyle, with the same red curly hair and green eyes. Stan bent down and lifted the boy up, kissing his forehead.

“Have you been a good boy for Daddy?” Stan asked.

Max nodded, “He fell asleep.”

“Daddy gets very tired,” Stan agreed, carrying the boy into the living room, where Kyle was basically unconscious on the couch.

Stan set Max on the floor and lifted Kyle’s back from on the couch, sitting down and letting Kyle lay across his lap. Kyle was a light sleeper, and he opened his eyes at the disturbance, smiling when he saw Stan looking down at him.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead,” Stan chuckled.

“You try carrying these around for nine months,” Kyle retorted, snuggling into Stan’s body.

“I’ll help you with dinner tonight,” Stan said, “We’ll make something easy so you can rest for the rest of tonight.”

“That sounds nice,” Kyle hummed.

“Matzah Balls?”

“If you want.”

Kyle sat up, albeit with some difficulty, and kissed his mate. Stan held him up and moved Kyle so that he was sitting on his lap and continued the kiss, deepening it and letting his hands roam.

“EEEEWWWW!”

They broke apart to see the impish smile of Ethan smiling from the doorway to the kids’ bedroom with a kitchen pan on his head. Ethan was essentially a miniature clone of Stan, with the same black hair and blue eyes. Stan laughed and shook his head, whilst Kyle just laid his head on Stan’s shoulder.

The hut was easily expanded when needed and the people who would expand it usually did a good job, the recent expansion being the room for the new kids.

“Do you want to start dinner now?” Stan asked, when Ethan retreated back into his room.

“Not yet,” Kyle mumbled, settling into Stan’s body, “I’m tired.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me right now,” Stan said.

“Why not?” Kyle whined, “I’m exhausted, looking after this lot all day isn’t easy.”

“Let’s do things this way,” Stan nuzzled Kyle’s neck and pressed kisses to it, “We make dinner, we eat dinner and then you can sleep while I play with the kids until they go to bed and then we can cuddle in bed together.”

Kyle looked up at Stan and smiled, “I like the sound of that, Jake’s been hyperactive today, he needs to get rid of all that energy.”

“Duly noted,” Stan grinned, “I’ll sort him out.”

“If any of them need anything during the night, like Andrew has recently, can you get up for them?” Kyle asked, “I would but it takes me ages to get up.”

“Definitely,” Stan nodded, “I made you bagels at three in the morning when you were craving them last week.”

“I let you have a bit,” Kyle huffed, “Aren’t you supposed to look after me while I’m pregnant anyway?”

“I’m supposed to look after you all the time,” Stan replied, “I’m supposed to make you happy.”

“And you succeeded,” Kyle pecked his lips, “I’m happier now than I’ve ever been.”

“Kenny told me that Cartman’s been abusive to his mate over these past few years,” Stan said, “It makes me feel better about fighting for you.”

“I’m glad you did,” Kyle agreed, “I love you and while we not be as rich as I might have been if I went with him, we’re getting by okay and I’m so much happier than I would have been.”

Stan kissed him again, feeling his heart swell at Kyle’s words. When he replied he said, “I love you too.”

Kyle had a large smile, Stan didn’t need to say anything else.

* * *

 

Stan had made Kyle sit down halfway through making dinner, Kyle looked like he was going to fall asleep over the pot that was on the stove.

“Our parents are coming over tomorrow,” Stan said worriedly as Kyle took his seat at the table, “Do you want me to make dinner tomorrow?”

“I can do it,” Kyle waved a hand dismissively, “You’re not in work tomorrow so I’m not running around after the boys all day.”

“If you want me to, just tell me.”

By this point the boys had filtered in and the only free seat at the table was Stan’s. The food could be left for a while so he went to sit with his family, he laid his hand on Kyle’s stomach and smiled giddily when he felt a series of kicks. He was happier than he’d ever been because of his family and insanely excited for the new additions coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just written in my spare time when I wasn't working on my other projects and I think it turned out quite well.  
> I might do a modern day omegaverse after I've finished my other projects on FF.net

**Author's Note:**

> For people who expected a longer and better fight watch the Christmas episode when they go to Canada. I see Cartman as the big shot who's actually a pussy.


End file.
